


One Final Truth

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final instalment of the Blame it on the Hunt series :)</p></blockquote>





	One Final Truth

“How did you do it Amelia?” Castiel muttered when we were alone and I trembled slightly from the shock of my soul being merged into one, “How did you manage to split your soul?”  
“How did you lose your grace? Its pain and its the most loss you could imagine but it was what I needed to do…” I muttered and Castiel looked at me, “I’m barely human anymore… and I just want to help as many people as I can before my numbers up…” I mumbled and he pulled me into his chest holding me tight.  
“You are the most worthy person I have ever met… you’re a real angel.” He smiled and I couldn’t help but smile, “But we both know you don’t have long… your soul is going to tear itself apart again…”  
“I know this Cas… I came to peace with that when I split it. I’m going to die but I’m taking out as many demons as I can… I just need to draw them to one place without letting Dean know its a suicide mission… and I have a plan. The witch I killed has an older sister who hides in an abandoned warehouse working for Abaddon. I’m going to crash the party.” I smiled and Cas looked at me, “Don’t tell Dean Cas… I don’t want him to hurt I can’t let him blame himself.”  
Castiel nodded and sighed before standing and we walked towards the library to a strange scene, Dean was holding loads of books and he looked over smiling to us, I looked to Cas confused as Sam stepped out of the kitchen with two burgers and a salad. I sat across from Dean and noticed he had the books he knew I had read, he wanted to know what I had got myself in for.  
“I have a case for us…” I muttered and Dean looked up, his eyebrow raised. He looked suspicious, “The witch I killed has a sister who stays close…” I began but Dean stopped me and Sam sat on Dean’s side of the table taking his side- literally.  
“No. Not until I know what you’ve gotten yourself in for Amelia. There’s not going to be any more suicide missions while I’m around.” Dean snapped and I sighed, “Where’d you read the soul splitting things?”  
“Nowhere. I made it up and I’m dying Dean.” I said simply, “I have around five days before I’ll die. So I’m taking out that demon nest whether you like it or not.” I said and stood as Dean stood and looked at me angry, worried and there was a hint of something else, fear.  
“Then we’re taking it out together and you’re going to enjoy the rest of your time. Deal?” Dean asked and I smiled nodding, “And I’m going to try to fix this…”  
I smiled and we packed up to head to the warehouse, I was able to hide the trembling and before leaving I split my soul once more sealing half of my soul in a glass tube, it swirled as if it had its own life. I hid it in my plaid shirt and relaxed in the car watching Dean as he drove tensely. We reached the old warehouse and it reeked of sulphur. Dean looked to me and I nodded standing I held my spell book and walked to the front door, Dean stood and Sam looked around, it was silent. Deathly silent. I walked easily through the warehouse making the doors open without touching them, Dean followed but I knew he was becoming suspicious. I opened the last door and the heat hit me first, it smelled of rotting flesh and spellwork. Dean grabbed my arm as he looked over me, he was worried I smiled to him gently and stepped into the room as the other witch stood smirking.  
“Amelia I was waiting for you to come… you never did learn. I am more powerful than you, you may have the King. I’m with their Queen.” the witch smirked.  
“Where are your demons?” I asked and Dean tensed, “You think you’re the better witch. I created a new magic.” I snarled and she smirked.  
“So did I.” She smirked as demons crawled in and she smirked, “Lets see whose followers will work better shall we Amelia?”  
“Bite me Adromea.” I hissed and as more demons appeared I turned around and touched Sam sending him away to safety. I looked to Dean and passed him the vial of my soul, “I love you Dean. And I’m not letting this be your fault. You don’t get an option this time brother.” I smiled and he froze as I kissed his cheek and he disappeared as Adromea watched me in amazement. “How about we see who’s power is better. Keep your demons around, I’m dying anyway and I’m set for hell. So lets see who is better.”  
Adromea smirked and began muttering a demon summoning and as I was forced to the centre of the room I felt hundreds of demons appear in the warehouse as their power pressed down on me. The best way I could imagine it was the demons were pure black and I was the last spark of light, they were drowning me out but I still had one last trick up my sleeve. Adromea smirked and crossed her arms in pride.  
“There we go… you’re going down Amelia. Just be ready this is going to hurt,” She laughed and I waited.

~~~~ Dean’s POV ~~~~

After entering the Warehouse I knew something was wrong, Amelia seemed calm though so maybe she knew this was a trap of some sorts. After all witches were always slippery. I had watched Amelia grow stronger and I was not going to lose her to these demon scum. I’d find a way to fix her… I had to, she was more vulnerable than Sammy. Looking to Sam he must have been having the same feelings as me, he was tense and he looked incredibly stressed, please don’t let Amelia have some sort of suicidal death wish. As a last resort I prayed in silence, clenching my jaw.  
~Cas, I know you spoke to Amelia. I know you care but please if there is any way to stop her being killed… please she doesn’t deserve to go to hell. She’s too good~ I prayed and looked to Amelia who smiled to me, she looked confident but I knew something was wrong, the light behind her eyes wasn’t as bright.  
She looked at me as that last door open and as the heat rushed out I knew, Amelia didn’t expect to come out of here alive. Stepping into that room I detested the idea of losing the troubled soul of the sister I wish I had. Sam tensed and I looked up as a witch watched us smirking, her eyes were dark, not quite demonic but close. Amelia didn’t flinch and I was taken back to the last hunt, she didn’t seem shocked at the witch. She was hungry to kill that person, to stop something. I wasn’t paying attention to their words as the demons appeared and I tensed but before I could get ready Amelia turned and touched Sam’s arm and he disappeared. I opened my lips but she didn’t let me speak she handed me a small glass tube that was sealed and had a bright silver/white thing inside it. It looked like Angel Grace and as she told me she loved me I wished to stay I couldn’t lose her. She kissed my cheek and I appeared beside Sam holding the vial. Castiel appeared and he looked to me worried.  
“I cannot get to her… Amelia blocked the warehouse. She doesn’t want our help this time Dean,” His words broke my silence, I screamed into the black sky and looked around seeing the warehouse in the distance and as I looked to Sam Castiel was staring at the small vial, “Dean that’s Amelia’s soul… she tore her soul in half… no!” he said and looked up.  
I froze, Cas’ reaction was the worst thing I could have heard but before I could ask why Sam beat me to it, “Cas why is that bad? What’s going to happen to her!”  
“I don’t know but it is supposed to be impossible to tear souls in two. Death has never seen it split no matter how much a soul has been put through. Amelia is like an atomic bomb just now…” Cas whispered and my world began to crash around me, “Why would she give you half of her soul…” Cas whispered.  
“Castiel I can’t lose her!” I snapped, “She’s going to die… and who knows what is going to happen to her!” I yelled and stared at the warehouse in shock, the darkness from the demons seemed to ingulf the whole area and right at the centre was Amelia.

~~~Amelia’s POV~~~

I felt the oppression of the demons energies as Adromea muttered spell work but I blocked it easily, she growled in aggravation. She kept using more powerful spells but nothing seemed to touch me and she was weakening, I smirked and she picked up her spell book smirking speaking her most powerful spells. I laughed and brushed them off enraging the other witch as she looked exhausted.  
“My turn then?” I asked and she growled before I opened my book and spoke a few words as I felt myself lose the control I had been holding, “Goodbye Adromea.” I smiled and placed my book on the floor as my chest began to glow softly, “I told you I made a new set of spells. Your demon friends and you are trapped and this place is going down. I tore up the rules… and I tore apart my soul. I’m a walking bomb, three… two… one… show time.” I whispered and my chest erupted into a bright white light as the demons close screamed and Adromea watched as the demons she controlled were disintegrated. I stared into her eyes as my light spread out, I watched Adromea try to run as I purified this area until there was light everywhere. In a second all that remained was Adromea and I, she knelt on the floor and begged for mercy, “Adromea, you know we cannot be merciful when we have been dishonoured. You do not belong in heaven you sold yourself to Abaddon. Enjoy eternity as her bitch!” I hissed and clicked my fingers watching Adromea’s body disintegrate and her soul morphed into a lame Hellhound, she had no power left and as Adromea was forced into Hell I collapsed on the floor, my hand resting on my spell book. I stared at the ceiling and made Sam, Dean and Cas appear.  
“Amelia… what the hell? All we saw was a bright light and then… Amelia!” Dean yelled and knelt by my side picking up my torso laying me on his knees, “Cas can you heal her?”  
Castiel was staring in shock, he slowly shook his head, “She’s not in pain though. Not long now… but I don’t know what will happen when she goes… no one has ever split their soul…”  
I smiled and picked up my spell book, removing the charms on it which made it impossible to read, passing it to Dean I opened it at a page and smiled to him touching his chest, he looked down and froze. No single soul could be ripped in two but there is a way to rip joint souls apart.  
“What is this?” Dean muttered reading over the page, “Amelia?”  
I smiled and watched as Sam knelt beside me holding my hand and Cas knelt next to Dean, “One soul cannot be ripped in two… but two souls who were forced together can be separated… Two souls…” I whispered and smiled, “I had two souls, God blessed me, one soul human the other was angel… An angel who fell, they were almost destroyed, all they had left was their soul. So that was them, The soul I gave Dean to look after is mine… The angel was called Rhiannon… she showed me such beautiful things and she decided it was her time, she wanted to be an angel once more… She made me promise not to say until now… I’m tired… Sorry…” I whispered and fell asleep.

I was woken in the bunker and looking around I smiled, standing and running to Dean who wrapped his arms around me and held me tight whispering, “I’m proud of you… and Castiel found Rhiannon. She’s at peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final instalment of the Blame it on the Hunt series :)


End file.
